


That flame, burning again (brightly)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: As fate would have it, Born Again, Captain Ace, M/M, Twenty Years Later, Younger Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: A flash of blue and fire. That's all Ace needs to remember the man who died in his place twenty years ago.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. That flame

Ace walks through the peaceful land of Sphinx. Fresh and untainted air welcomes him, alongside flower and sweet taste of seasonal fruit tree. Ace is only smiling a little, eyes sad.

This happens whenever he does his annual walk in this island. One time he has to admit how much he still expects it to be but couldn't find it to be. A dream.

Because who'll ever dream of losing a loved one?  
Two now, because Pops had betrayed him and went to meet _him_ first. Two of the most important persons in his life, and tombstones to commemorate them. Full of flower from whoever who had been here to visit (maybe Red Hair, maybe Luffy, or maybe just simply curious villagers around here).

Stood there first stone, a much more weathered down compared to the other, the first commander of Whitebeard. Died in a war he started out of ignorance, selfishness, and for what? Just to save him. Because he was a selfless fool that wouldn't value himself more.

Sharp inhale.

Because that is jab in his heart, a pain that never dulls.

One that never hollows out either.

Beside that stone, another monument to commemorate Whitebeard himself. The man saw him breaking (he was told about conqueror haki he released at that time, accidentally knocked out almost everyone in the scene lest the ones with skills), and then dragged him out of the war field by himself.

This man lost a fight and a son twenty years ago. He lost again in a fight with illness just several years ago (And leaving him too. Why does good people always leave first? Marco and Pops were the best people alive. Ace is still thinking if he even deserved them).

Ace lays his flower bouquets, bringing out best drink he has on him, drinking to them while telling them the recent story in the ship (still Moby, still under Whitebeard's flag. Because even being appointed captain himself, he couldn't find it in himself to change the flag).

Breath. Smile. Don't cry. Telling them how much he is missing them.

Closing his eyes while leaning on his hand, feeling a familiar grace of wind. Just to see a blue and gold flame on the horizon when he opened them.

Ace freezes.

The hell?!

That flame is way too damn familiar to him.

He quickly rises, it's more of bodily function and chain of reaction by then, that he had jumped in the air and made a huge leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of born again idea. Marco died instead of Ace and was born again somewhere. It'll make a heart wrenching scene? And then age reversal. This time Ace is older than Marco.
> 
> Inspired by Comeback Again - Mai Kusakabe. Love that fic, I hope she will update soon ^^ thank you for reading ^^


	2. Suspicious man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace doesn't mean to be creepy (staring, following, and beaming) to the boy who shares the name (face, voice, everything) with the man that he loves.  
> .  
> He just couldn't help it (but can you blame him?)

_“You’re one hundred years too early Ace…”_  
_A smirk. Burning cerulean eyes. A painful kick waiting to be delivered._

* * *

That blue flame seems to notice him. Maneuvering his way to meet Ace in the air. Talon kick and all as red clashes with blue flame.

( _This is him? It’s really him?_ )

Ace is euphoric (and so so stricken).

Fiery talon delivers a powerful kick, it made him skid few centimeters back, but to no damage. Twenty years spent of venting his anger by kicking fool challengers, newbie pirates alike, and some deadly encounters with Sengoku's replacement (fuck that red dog) did that.

Not sure if the phoenix realized it too, as he had decided to land and is changing back to his human form.

(The most palpitating moment in his fourty years of living. What if it’s different person? What if it’s another person eating Marco’s fruit?)

But then appeared in front of his eyes the way too familiar face, hairs, and everything…

“I don’t know if you realized this but Spinx is under Whitebeard’s protection.”

_Ah, that voice._

“They’ll arrive soon. I saw their ship is docked in nearby coast so I suggest that you don’t do anything rash.”

Ace is fascinated.

(Looking at him like he does distant North Star, tho at this very moment this star is not at all distant)

“Marco…” he called, because it could be a dream after all. He did bring with him wine for the wake and downed it all. He may have slept on the ground and dreamed this (even if his tolerance had soared high by these years).

The boy, Marco, looks at him, lifting one brow. “How do you know my name?”

One moment of sharp breath and then, a jump to the startled boy. Boy, Marco, dodges it (of course he does), and plants his talon first on Ace’s face. Looking at him odd, “Whoa… whoa… the fuck man? You’re weird.”

Ace is so so laughing histerically (or manically, you decide).

* * *

_Okay, this morning had been really weird_ , Marco decided.

He sighs, walking out of his small cabin on the flatland with med supplies on hand. Eyes looking at the man who had made himself comfortable on the nearby tree (okay, not that near, he is nth meters away). That man had been staring, following him back, and then refused to do anything but smiling (or is that beaming?) to him.

Weird, creepy old man.

A strong one too.

That, could be problematic if he decided to be aggressive and attacks the village (tho for what? It’s not like Spinx is a known for being gold-wealthy). Not that he is weak himself, it’s just that he hadn’t had much chance to test his fruit in a fight with equally or stronger people, he may lack the comparison.

Or, maybe he could drag the fight until Whitebeards arrive and help.

That he could do.

“Marco, I am so glad that you’re here. I got a bad back you see… can you fix me again so I can work my potato patches?”

“I heard that you went to coast this morning, I am afraid that you’ll leave for days like when you do to buy med supplies. Not that we’re not grateful, it’s just…”

“Shut it old man! My Mari fell down from a tree, and she’s in pain. Save your lament for later!”

“Oh, you’re ungrateful brat!”

Marco sees as usual dispute breaks out between his patients. He quickly assures them that he won’t be leaving for a while since he already bought enough med supplies for now. That he’ll see to Mari first, and then to the oldman with back pain, after that… several others who had been waiting for him to be back from the coast.

Marco inhales, letting out his blue flame that somehow could always stop any banter between patients. Because instead of bickering they all look at him with awed expression (as if it’s their first time. And it’s not. Been years since his arrival in Spinx), expressing their joy when everybody’s gets better under his care.

He smiles. This people… Always feeling glad when he could do something for them (they’re so peaceful! And kind, and so pure). Thanking them for bringing another batch of fresh outcrop as payment (since they don’t have much money, also since money only means a little here).

And then because he is kinda curious, one experimental look to the direction of the man several hundred meters away just to see what he is doing.

Aaaand, he is still looking at him.

Marco quickly looks away.

“Marco. I already cleaned and put everything back to their place. I think we’re already done now. Unless there is accident with hoe or sickle or something happens.”

A voice, kind one, got his attention back to his surrounding. Marco finds himself smiling to his assistent. “Thank you Mira. You’ve been very helpful.”

The girl chuckles. “Nah, not really. It’s you actually… since you’re here. Everything is getting better.”

Marco doesn’t quite know what to respond to that.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Or… maybe you need help with your company? I can make you something.” Mira nods to the direction of that man, who seems to have stopped smiling all of sudden. Still, the look is pretty unnerving.

“It’s alright, I can manage. You should be back. Your nan would be worry.”

“Not really. She knows that I am with you.”

Mira smiles. Looking at Marco for a while before taking her pack and calls for her spinx companion. The spinx, creature that is native of the island answers right away. Flying to her almost way too gently for a creature in that size, and then lowers his leg so that Mira could climb up.“Bye Marco, see you again tomorrow!”

Mira waves.

Marco nods, waving back.

_Now, about that man…_

Marco looks at the man who had walked his way to him with a speed none would imagine. His eyes look fiery.

_Okay… let’s see what he wants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sleep deprived, the usual. Nothing new.


End file.
